What a Day!!
by dagan
Summary: Language, this is written by Lady Opalkat, the comedian of me! I swear, it's good! A/F


Title:: What a Day!!  
  
Author:: Lady Opalkat (a subsidary of Dagan)  
  
Summary:: Do I ever give things away? NO!! A very cute Angelina/Fred fic, though.  
  
Disclaimer:: I own no one but Joss, Westclox is a clock company, The Simpsons are owned by Matt Groening and FOX, Scott Adams 'Dilbert' is referenced, James Bond belongs to whoever, the fool quote belongs to George Lukeas  
  
A/N:: Yeah, very rarely do I create comedies. This is my second!! Go me!! Thanx J.K.!! Katie, Angelina, and Hermione show mannerisms of me and my dearest beta, Maid Marian (who just plain rocks. Henh!), who's favorite threat to use on me is "I'm setting fire to your hair." These also include quoting The Simpsons randomly, the loving nickname 'bitch-whore, and acting girly when needed. And with the hair thing, of course, she's the one who wants me to grow it out, too. Stein auf, Henh!!  
  
  
  
"Love is like a happy little elf dancing a merry jig   
and suddenly pulls out a miniature machine gun."Matt Groening  
  
  
  
"Angelina," Katie started brightly. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "What the hell-- Truth."  
  
Katie and Ginny conferred. We'd been playing the great Muggle game since about nine; it currently was midnight. McGonagall didn't care: it was holiday break, so few of us were truly up. Mainly Hermione, Harry, me, Katie, the Weasley's minus Percy, and the rest were asleep.  
  
Katie leaned forward. "Who do you like?"  
  
"Katie, you know already."  
  
She gestured to everyone else. "They don't."  
  
"I take Dare then."  
  
Fred spoke up. "Actually, you took that at the question 'What do you wear: undies, thongs, or nothing?' a few hours back."  
  
"Dammit. Oh, com'mon Katie, I can't say."  
  
"Yes you can." She smiled viciously.  
  
"Bitch-whore." I breathed. "Ok, I like... Landon Aulger."  
  
"You got that off Simpsons." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Dammit, caught again."  
  
"You know, Angelina, I could tell everyone for you."  
  
"No you can't, Katie."  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure he'd be dying to know." she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Yes, Angelina, we're all *dying* to know." Fred mimicked.  
  
I tried talking to Katie pychically (Hey, it works sometimes!!). 'Do not let them know. Do not tell them... "I like Fred." I froze. Had those words come out of my mouth? "Shit."  
  
"Well, who can blame her? After all, I have such sexy good looks." Fred joked. In fact, no one took my confession seriously. 'Afterall it's just a game.'  
  
~.~  
  
"Angelina!" someone called to me as I headed to breakfast. I turned and it was, of course, Fred.  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Hey," He caught up and his steps fell in sync with mine. He held up a piece of parchment. "You dropped this."  
  
"Funny, I'm not--" He was gone. I opened the note.  
  
  
"Angelina,  
Somebody likes you!  
Guess Who?"  
  
"Dork." Still, I was relieved. Giddy, even. Fred Weasley, the object of my affection for five years, liked me, too!  
  
~.~  
  
"Aww... that's so... Fred-like?" Hermione offered. We were back in our dorm and she was the very first person I let see the note. She continued. "He's liked you for some time. I've seen his sigh adoring looks at you in Quidditch."  
"Shut up, you git."  
  
"I think it's mildly cute, in a... which is cuter? Grizzly bear cub mauling your face way or being hit with a rolled up newspaper by a dog way?"  
  
"Ha ha. Wait, that wasn't the least bit funny."  
  
"D'you want me to act all girly? Oh my gosh! Fred likes you? Are you going out? Are you gonna get married? Can I be your bridesmaid?"  
  
"You, are a crack-whore."  
  
She smiled. "I may be a crack-whore, but I don't like Fred Weasley."  
  
~.~  
  
"I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Level with me, George. A girl you've worshipped for five years suddenly admits she likes you. What would--"  
  
"--I do? Anything but 'Somebody likes you.' Dropping flowers on her as she walks to Herbology--"  
  
"Does Katie know about this? Oh, Katie!"  
  
"Shut up, Fred!"  
  
I sunk into a chair. The little music played in my head: Angelina likes me! Angelina likes me!  
  
"So, when are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"George!"  
  
"You've liked her for so long. In fact, I could pose as you and--"  
  
"George Arthur Weasley!"  
  
"Fredderick Michael Weasley!"  
  
"You've won this round, Mr. Bond." my voice sinking into a hoarse stage whisper. "But we'll meet again. Mwahahahaha!"  
  
~.~  
  
"So, ickle Ronniekins, what should I do?"  
  
"Don't call me that." he responded automatically and pondered the situation. "Now why are you asking me, again?"  
  
"Because you're my only brother at Hogwarts who isn't a complete idiot. No, wait, you're the only Weasley idiot who can give... womladice." I mumbled.  
  
Ron smiled mischeiviously. "What was that, Freddiekins?"  
  
I gritted my teeth. "You can give womanly advice."  
  
Ron looked pleased with himself. Though his realtionship with Padma Patil had been breif, he had a major say in it, unlike Percy and Penelope.  
  
"Well, have you tried George's--"  
  
"--flower thing? Nah, I'll let Gred look like a fool this time."  
  
"Ask her to the next ball?"  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"Write your declaration of love on her bedspread?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hey, you just asked me for suggestions, not master plans. How about hanging out on the next Hogsmeade trip?"  
  
"We do already, me, her, Lee, and George."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Nix them, ya git!"  
  
"Don't start, Ronniekins!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not the one asking my little brother for girl advice!"  
  
I swung, but he ducked. Straightening up, he walked to the door. "Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him? Think about it." So I did.  
  
~.~  
  
"He's asked me if I want to spend Hogsmeade with him."  
  
"That's so great!" Katie gushed. Isn't she the bitch who started this? "What did you reply?"  
"I said sure. And do you know why, Katie? Because we always go, with Lee and George."   
  
"Ummm... Angelina, I think he meant just the two of you."  
  
"Really?" She nodded. "Shit!" This sort of realization would always come to Katie because she has two sisters, and I have three brother. "So now what do I do?"  
  
"Well... it's impolite to unaccept an invitation, so, you have to go."  
  
"Kayie, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"  
  
"Yes, constantly." she replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm setting fire to your hair."  
  
~.~  
  
"So," she sighed.  
  
"So," I answered.  
  
We were walking into Hogsmeade scared out of our wits.  
  
"Hey, Angelina, remind me to kill Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz he's the one who suggested this... outing."  
  
"*You* listen to your little brother?!?"  
  
"You do, too."  
  
She fell silent. "Ok, but only if you can help me kill Katie."  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
We walked a few more feet in silence.  
  
"So,"  
  
"Oh, don't start that BS again!"  
  
"And what if I want to?"  
  
"Well, I'll be forced to pick you up and carry to the Hog Head."   
She grinned wickedly. "So,"  
  
Of course, I picked her up, slung her over my shoulder, and carried her across the street.  
  
~.~  
  
"Fred, you're a nut!" I said this after he set me down in a seat at the bar. *Everyone* was staring, just the way he liked it.  
  
"You know you liked it." True, I hadn't put up any sort of a fight. Fred is remarkably strong, thanks to Oliver, the Quidditch slave driver, I mean, captain.  
  
We nursed our butterbeers in silence.  
  
"So, who do you think will ne the Quidditch captain next year?" he finally asked.  
  
"Well, Harry's out 'cause of inexperience, and you two... you and George, are a perfect pair of Beaters, so me, Alicia, or Katie."  
  
"Thank you for te compliment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and George... we're well matched, like me and you." He grinned the "To-die-for-Weasley-smile." I just about melted.  
  
"Shit. Speaking of matches, here comes the great match-maker herself."  
  
I turned to see Katie, Hermione, and a tall, tan-skinned boy walk in.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
I glanced at Fred. "Joss Westclox. A Ravenclaw, I think. Katie's had her eye on him for a while. Looks like the attration's mutual."  
  
Fred paled. "Poor Gred, he's liked Katie for a *long* time."  
  
I nodded sympatically.  
  
"Well," he said, pushing his stool back from the bar. "We better get going if I'm gonna get any tonight."  
  
The way he said it, so serious in a funny way, made me laugh.  
  
"You mean I'm not?" This time he was innocent. I promptly whacked him in the back of his head and walked out the door.  
  
~.~  
  
I did get some: a kiss, on the lips, mind you. And as soon as I was in my dorm I spilled the details. Harry and George were there to congratulate, and Ron was there to analyze.  
  
"Well," Ronniekins started thoughtfully (yes, I know what you're thinking: Ron thinks? Wow!) "She likes you Fred."  
  
"No shit! The Weasley gene's kicking in!"   
  
Ron smacked George. "I mean, *like* likes you."  
  
"Like li--"  
  
Ron kept nodding "*Like* likes."  
  
Harry caught on first, then me, the smart twin. George, bless his innocent ickle heart (HA!), didn't quite get it, not until the middle of the night. He woke up the dorm room saying "Ohhh... I get it!"  
  
~.~  
  
"Spill."  
  
"You first."  
  
My smile grew from huge to enormous. "We flirted all day, t'was a great time, and we kissed before we got back. I think the hair's a natural warning label: 'WARNING: fiery kisses. Proceed with extreme caution.'"  
  
"Damn! Well, Joss was a disapointment. Y'know how Ravenclaws are brains? Well, he went for Hermi instead."  
  
I almost said, "Jeez, that sucks." but instead offered "Talk to George Weasley."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"George. He's definitly an eight on the cuteness scale, and it'd be interesting to date twins. Besides, he likes you.  
  
Katie blushed. "Really? Yeah, I just might..."  
  
~.~  
  
So this all happened, guess when? Just last week! Betcha never guessed ( By the way, this is me writing while Fred's 'dictating'.) All because Litle Miss Bitch-whore Katie... Fred, that's not nice! Hey, you knew the dangers of dating me before we went out. Huh? Whatever dork. Well, you're a dorkette, then. Shut-up, story! Anyway, Joss and Hermione hit it off from the start, so now there's way more eye candy in the common room... Why thank you! What? The third letter in my first name and 'eye' is 'e', and the last letter of my last name and candy is 'y'. You just said 'Fred Weasley' in code. You're such a dork. We've been over this. Yeah, well, you need reminders. Ok then. George and Katie are definitly adorable together, but aren't going out just yet... Yeah, 'cause George's a chicken wuss! Fred! It's true! Even so... (They kiss.) Finally something that shuts you up! Fred, you. Are. A. Dork. Dammit, there you go again! This is never gonna get finished. Well, I, Angelina 'Meddle? Why Katie, I'd never meddle with you and George.' Johnson will be keeping updates, possibly with commentaries from Fred, hopefully not... Them fightin' words, woman! Well, I'll post more later. Bye! Buh-bye now.  
  
~.~  
  
A/N:: Yeah, this is really cute!! I need to tell about my cool day, though. About a foot of snow is on the ground, but my school wouldn't cancel. For the first time *ever* my bus driver was on time, even though she refused to flip the bus so we wouldn't have to go to school. My first hour (gym) combined with the freshmen and we got the choice of basketball, volleyball, or study hall. I chose study hall and finished the last of my homework. Second hour (English) my teacher agreed we shouldn't be in school, so he extended a project deadline by a week and gave us a movie week for the rest of the week and a free period today (I hit FF.N!). Third hour (Geometry) we learned how to fold a simple oragami fold so we could finish forty-two by Friday (my only homework!). Fourth hour (Intermediate Violin) I had a private lesson the first half and practice the second half, no real lesson. Fifth hour (Speech/tech) my teacher gave us twenty minutes to finish an animation project, then decided to give us the whole period (I got to hit FF.N twice!) Sixth was lunch, and I was in line when the prinicpal announced the rest of the day was snow day!! So, they let us get our stuff in small groups, and as I returned to the foyer, the fire alarm went off. We didn't know how to react, so we just hung around. At first, people went out, bu they came back in. Then, I decided to get my violin, I don't know why. What was strange was no one was in the music wing. As I left, everyone was getting kicked out of that area and to the foyer. I met up with my friend when a lady started shouting "Get out! Get out!" We ran out, but then they were all like, "Go back in, it's ok!" I refused, so they let a few get on random buses to warm-up. Then, me and my friend went to look for our bus. It was really far away, so he went back to tell everyone where it was. When he came back, he told me he'd heard a girl wanted to get her violin and the dean said 'No, that's where the fire was.' I saved my violin without knowing it! And, if I hadn't already hated my school's administrators, I'd be pissed. Twice, they told us to get back into a burning building! Nothing would have happened if they'd called a snow day. End rant. Please R/R, tell me what you think!!  
  
  



End file.
